I thought I loved you then
by kendrajurhs2008
Summary: Aria and Ezra have gone through so much throughout the years. They get married and are expecting their first child. Ezra remembers all the things they had to put up with.ONESHOT


**This is a oneshot that I came up with today and thought I would share it with you. I got this idea today when I was driving and I heard Brad Paisley's song "Then". I think it relates to Ezra and Aria a lot. The characters don't belong to me that all that all belongs to ABCFamily and Sara Shepard. I don't own the song as well. READ AND REVIEW!**

Ezra and Aria have gone through so much to get to where they are at now in this point in time. It has been 2 years since they tied the knot on September 1st 2014. It was a beautiful wedding on that fall day. The sun was shinning in Rosewood. Everything was perfect. Abou later they found out they were expecting their 1st child. They were beyond excited when they found. They couldn't believe that they were going to bring a child into this world that they created with love. They were currently curled up on the couch together watching a wonderful life on TV. Ezra looked over at his wife and thought back to the day he first met her.

_I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you. You had me mezmorized. _

**Ezra's POV**

I was currently at Snookers Bar drowning my sorrows about my ex fiancée Jackie dumping me. Saying something like she wasn't ready for that type of commitment. I was completely devastated when she told me. I heard the bell chime indicating someone walking in, but I didn't care. That all changed when I heard her voice. " Can I get a cheeseburger?" she asked the bartender. She looked spaced out. So I gave it a shot and talked to her.

"Are you alright down there?" I asked.

"Just a little jet lagged. I just got back from Europe." she said.

"Where in Europe?" I asked.

"Iceland." she replied.

"I spent some time in Europe as well. It's so beautiful." I said. We spent hours talking and I found out she loved English and wrote. I was in awe of her. Next thing I knew we were in the bathroom making out. We exchanged numbers and we left. I couldn't get her out of my head.

_And three weeks later, in the front porch light taking forty- five minutes to kiss goodnight I hadn't told you yet. But I thought I loved you then. And now you're my whole life. Now you're my whole world. I just cant believe, the way I feel about you girl. Like a river meets the sea stronger than its ever been. We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then. _

I had left her. I couldn't believe that I told her to get out. I was not in the wrong though she is the one who told whoever A is about us. I could go to jail if anybody found out what we had been doing. I couldn't be sent to jail. I just couldn't. So I went to New York to deal with my issues. I had to get away from her to be able to think clearly. And the truth was that we couldn't go back to the way things were. She should be with someone her own age that can take her out on dates in Rosewood instead of hiding out in my apartment. It was the right thing to do. When I got back from New York I had just back in time for the test that was taking place. As I walk down the halls I can hear a guitar being played and someone singing. I found the room where the music was coming just in time to see Aria about to kiss Noel Kahn. When she looked up she looked like a deer who had been caught in headlights.

"They want everyone in the library for safety reasons." I said.

Noel stood up and began walking until he noticed that Aria was standing still.

"Are you coming Aria?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, I just have to ask Mr. Fitz some homework questions." she said. Noel then left the room.

"Were you sick?" she asks.

"I went to New York to deal with some family issues." I told her.

"Family issues." she said.

"My issues. I needed to clear my head.

"Do you know what you want?" she asked.

"I interviewed at another school and.."

"So what you want is to not be here at all." she states.

"Will you please let me finish." I said.

"I'm sorry I just have been filling in the blanks myself. I mean God I spent days thinking about you." she said.

"I thought about you every second I was gone, but I also thought about the consequences. Questions from the school board, your parents." I said.

"My parents." she says.

"Things just can't go back to the way they were. Things need to change." I said.

"Yeah well they already have." she says and storms our of the room. I felt like a complete jerk seeing her crying and knowing it was because of me. How stupid was I ? I just let the girl I love walk out the door.

_And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you. You were so surprised there were people around, but I didn't care. I got down on one knee right there and once again I thought I loved you then And now you're my whole life. Now you're my whole world. I just cant believe, the way I feel about you girl. Like a river meets the sea stronger than its ever been. We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then. _

Aria and I have been dating for 3 years and tonight I am going to propose to her. I want it to be perfect. I know going to Snookers Bar doesn't sound or even look romantic but it is where I realized that I had met my soul mate. I was just glad that they had recently remodeled. I can't help but feel nervous to what her answer is going to be. I know Aria is the one for me and I know she loves me but does she love me enough to say yes to marry me?

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" she asks.

"You and just how far we have come together. I love you." I told her.

"I know what you mean and I can't tell you how happy I am that I found you 3 years ago." she says while holding my hand. Its now or never I thought. I get down on one knee and begin my speech.

"Aria when I first met you I thought who was this girl. You loved to travel and you wrote poetry. What else could I ask for, but as I got to know you I found out that you are also sensitive, beautiful, smart, and all around talented girl. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend especially in the beginning. I am so thankful you gave me another chance to prove myself to you again how much you mean to me. I love you Aria. Will you marry me Aria Nicole Montgomery?"

"Yes." she says before attacking my lips with hers.

_I can just see you with a baby on the way. And I can just see you when your hair is turning gray. What I cant see is how I'm ever gonna love you more. But I've said that before. And now you're my whole life. Now you're my whole world. I just cant believe, the way I feel about you girl. We'll look back someday, at this moment that were in and I'll look at you and say and I thought I loved you then. _

As I continue to look at my beautiful wife I can't help but smile looking at her carrying our child. At 8 months she looked the most beautiful I have ever seen her. I am so lucky that I found her. I can't wait to see my son or daughter in a few weeks. God I loved her so much.

"What are you thinking about Daddy?" Aria asked me.

"Just how beautiful you are Mommy. I love you more than anything and I am going to be the best dang daddy this kid will ever have." I say. I lent down to capture her lips with mine before leaning down and kissing her tummy.

"We love you too." she says with a smile.

**I hope you all liked this one shot. Please read and Review and let me know what you thought about this story. It would mean to the world to me. I always get so happy when I see people have reviewed to one of my stories. Please check out my other story called "The Truth to Our Lives". I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. PLL IS ALMOST HERE!**


End file.
